First Christmas
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: It is the four's first Christmas together. read how they celebrate the holidays. Pure fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-it Ralph Characters

First Christmas

Christmas, had come to Litwick's arcade. All the game characters were making plans, to celebrate the holiday. The most who were excited above all was Vanellope Von Schweetz, Wreck-It Ralph, Tamora Calhoun, and Fix-it Felix Jr. Vanellope was excited for during her glitch days, she didn't know much about Christmas, so getting to celebrate the festive holiday, made her happy. Ralph was happy for being treated like a villain for years; this would be the first time he could have a real Christmas, to spend with his family. Tamora, was excited for she couldn't remember the last time she even had a Christmas. Also, this was the first Christmas she and Felix, would spend together as husband and wife. Felix was excited for he got to spend Christmas with all his family.

During the past for weeks, all of them, worked hard to get each other presents. Ralph was not good with making things, so he went to other games, to find gifts. For Tamora, he got her a sword from a middle ages game, for Vanellope, he got her a purple helmet for racing, from a racing game, and for Felix, he asked Mary, for a copy of her apple pie recipe, to give to Felix.

Tamora, also, not being good at making things, was trying to find her husband and friends gifts. For Ralph, she got him a small pistol, for he did enjoy blasting things, for Vanellope, Tamora got her a little doll. _Little girls like dolls right, _Tamora wondered. She looked at the doll with its frilly pink dress and blue eyes. "This doesn't seem like Vanellope, oh I know," she said. Asking for Mary's help she turned the doll into a racing doll. The hair was died purple, the dress became a blue shirt and jeans, and the doll wore a racing outfit. "That's better, now what to get for Felix," Tamora said out loud. She couldn't get him a gun, for Felix was not into weapons. She sat in her chair and pondered over what to get her short stack. He changed her for the better and wanted to show him, how much she cared about him. "Wait a minute that is it," she said. Going to the codes data base she found all the images of when she first met Felix. "A scrap book, of good times we had together and with Wreck-it and the kid," Tamora said smiling. "Calhoun, you are a genius," she said to herself.

Down in Niceland, Felix was making gifts for his wife and family. For Vanellope, he made her a remote control car, the guys from a racing game called Street Race, offered to help, since Felix helped them fix their cars. For, Ralph, he made Ralph, an actual medal, it was big and painted gold and said hero on it. "Ralph deserved this a million times over, and for you my sweet Tammy, Felix said. He made her a golden heart shaped locket and inside was a small picture of all four of them together. "Perfect," he said smiling.

Vanellope sat in her palace room, thinking of what to give her friends. "Let's see for Stink Brain, I know I will make a picture frame and put the picture of us making my cart, he will love it. For Sargent Yells A lot, a hmmm, what would Sargent Yells A lot, like oh I know, I will make her a picture of our new family, she can put it in her office, so, she won't feel alone. Now for Hammer Head, Ralphie said he liked music I know I will write a song, a Christmas Song. Now what was that one song I kept hearing, oh yeah the twelve days of Christmas, brilliant," Vanellope said and got to work.

Soon, Christmas came and the four were at Felix and Ralph's game, having a party. Ralph was helping Vanellope place the star on the tree. Felix was placing the appetizers on the table, when he found himself being picked up. "Hey short stack, you know where you are standing under?" asked Tamora slyly. Felix looked up at her and noticed she was holding him above some mistletoe, and smiled at him. He blushed but gave her a Christmas kiss.

"Eww, gross, if you two are done, let's open up presents," Vanellope called. Tamora laughed at Felix's expression as she sat him down.

"Okay, you little cavity, let's open up presents," Ralph said. They all sat in the living room, and passed out gifts. "Oh right my own medal, thanks Felix," Ralph said. "Oh how cool, Vanellope gave me a picture of the cart we made, sweet I got a pistol, thanks Calhoun," Ralph said enjoying his gifts.

"Sweet, I got a new helmet, a remote control car, and holy fudge monkeys, a little racer doll too, thanks Sarge," Vanellope said enjoying her gifts.

"Nice sword, Wreck-it, oh how sweet a picture of all four of us, thanks kid, and oh Felix I love the locket," Tamora said as Felix placed it around her neck.

"Okay Felix, open up your gifts," Ralph said.

"Um okay, from Ralph, oh wow Mary's apple pie recipe, for Tammy, a scrap book of all the good times we shared and from Vanellope," Felix said looking around.

"Oh I couldn't wrap mine, my gift is a song I wrote for you, the Twelve Days of Christmas, my version," she said and sat on the bench and played a simple tune.

_One the first day of Christmas, my friend gave to me, an apple pie_

_One the second day of Christmas, my friend gave to me, two punching bags,_

_and an apple pie._

_On the third day of Christmas my friend gave to me, three hover boards,_

_Two punching bags, and an apple pie._

_On the fourth day of Christmas my friend gave to me, four bags of bricks,_

_Three hover boards, two punching bags, and an apple pie._

_On the fifth day of Christmas my friend gave to me, five gold medals,_

_Four bags of bricks, three hover boards, two punching bags, and an apple pie._

_On the sixth day of Christmas my friend gave to me, six gold hammers, five gold medals, four bags of bricks, three hover boards, two punching bags, and an apple pie._

_One the seventh day of Christmas my friend gave to me, seven customers playing, six gold hammers, five gold medals, four bags of bricks, three hover boards, two punching bags, and an apple pie. _

_One the eighth day of Christmas my friend gave to me eight Cy-bugs a scaring, seven customers playing, six gold hammers, five gold medals, four bags of bricks, three hover boards, two punching bags, and an apple pie._

_On the ninth day of Christmas my friend gave to me, nine soldiers fighting, eight Cy-Bugs scaring, seven customers playing, six gold hammers, five gold medals, four bags of bricks, three hover boards, two punching bags and an apple pie._

_On the tenth day of Christmas my friend gave to me nine Wreck-its wrecking, nine soldiers fighting, eight Cy-Bugs scaring, seven customers playing, six gold hammers, five gold medals, four bags of bricks, three hover boards, two punching bags, and an apple pie._

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my friend gave to me, eleven Fix-It's fixing, ten Wreck-It's wrecking, nine soldiers fighting, eight Cy-Bugs scaring, seven customers playing, six gold hammers, five gold medals, four bags of bricks, three hover boards, two punching bags, and an apple pie. _

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my friend gave to me twelve racers racing, eleven Fix-it's fixing, ten Wreck-it's wrecking, nine soldiers fighting, eight Cy-Bugs scaring, seven customers playing, six gold hammers, five gold medals, four bags of bricks, three hover boards, two punching bags, and an apple pie._

Once Vanellope was done they all clapped and cheered, as she bowed to them. "Thank you, thank you I am here till Thursday," she said.

"That was a great song, Vanellope thank you," said Felix hugging her.

"It took me forever to come up with twelve things but glad you liked the song," said Vanellope.

"I say this was a pretty good Christmas," Ralph said.

"I couldn't have said it better," said Tamora holding Felix and kissing his cheek.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Felix said and they all finished their Christmas by playing games and eating delicious food.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Special thanks to all my friends, who gave me ideas. Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, till next time.


End file.
